


【Sky · 光遇】《起风了》

by Baolingyunzimo



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baolingyunzimo/pseuds/Baolingyunzimo
Summary: 纵使别离了刀尖舔血的纷争，他们仍会在杯盏交错间咀嚼回忆着四人一道在黑暗中驰骋着的时日。那段在刀尖上与死神共舞的日子是他们共同分享的命运，沾满了铁锈与血腥味。那段岁月已然成为过去，四人亦举杯为其致敬。
Kudos: 3





	【Sky · 光遇】《起风了》

*是现代pa，私设极多  
*CP是狙击手平头×情报员塞莱斯特和特工龙骨×侦查员艾维斯  
*总的来说就是一个四人组的暗杀小队  
*每个人都有一个明面上的身份掩护。平头是射击场私教，塞莱斯特是酒吧老板兼首席调酒师，龙骨是健身教练，艾维斯是摄影师

深秋的酒馆没有太多客人，塞莱斯特将擦拭干净的玻璃杯放回橱柜一个个摆好，角落里有了年岁的留声机播放着四小天鹅，投进店内的斜阳随着乐曲在酒杯上流转。

挂钟滴答发出了七点正的报时，塞莱斯特抬头确认了一眼时间，起身向酒馆内仅有的两名常客鞠躬致歉：“两位先生，因为本人还有要事处理，酒馆已经到了打烊的时间。请改日再来，我一定请两位品尝我最新调的鸡尾酒。”

送走了两位，塞莱斯特将门上写着“Open”的木牌翻面换成了“Close”，同时只留下了角落里的落地灯。

十五分钟后，门口的风铃随着被推开门的动作叮当作响——“我回来了。”艾维斯取下墨镜以适应几近黑暗的酒馆，把加密频道的无线电耳麦丢了给塞莱斯特。“准备好，马上出发。”“他们都准备好了？”“都准备好了。”

深夜的风有些冷。看着怀表的指针逐渐指向先前定好的时间，站在顶楼的塞莱斯特将带好的耳机点了点，耳边当即传来远远地站在钟楼上的平头的回应。“狙击手已就位。”

“目标已出现。”是龙骨的声音，他站在目标所在酒店的正对面，将自己隐没在阴影中确保不会被发现，巨大的落地窗使得对面的情况一览无余。

“平头。”“Copy that, Miss. ”电流将声音传达到耳边后陷入了绝对的寂静，静到几乎能听见子弹划过夜空的声音。第一枪穿过玻璃击碎了目标的徽章，紧跟着的第二枪精确击中了目标的心脏，甚至没来得及惊呼就已被黑暗中的潜行者夺去性命。

“很好，酒馆见。”点了三下耳麦，塞莱斯特看向一直站在身后的艾维斯。“好了，该回去了——这段时间的伪装辛苦你了。”“还知道啊。”后者撇了撇嘴，故意不看她。“好了好了你最辛苦，快点回去了，我留了一瓶你一直想喝的罗曼尼康帝。”“你是从哪找的？我记得这酒可是很稀有的吧。”“我们接的单都是十几万到几十万的报酬，我有办法找到它很正常。”

两人一前一后边赶路边聊，很快隐没在了小巷黑暗的阴影之下。

酒馆内，塞莱斯特反锁了前门，只留了吧台的灯，给了龙骨一杯加冰的威士忌，给了平头调了一杯冰冻蓝色玛格丽特。当初就是这杯鸡尾酒一如加勒比海的清冽蓝色和眼前年轻女孩儿染着星辰般温柔的笑意，彻底锁住了他的心。

“我说啊，龙骨，你什么时候和艾维斯表白啊？”将昂贵的红酒斟地半满递给艾维斯，塞莱斯特小心翼翼收起酒瓶时终于问了这个问题。“我都和平头都已经交往了这么久了，还没见你俩有什么实质性的进展……”

“诶诶诶，打我可以，别把酒潵了，一瓶好几百万呢。”眼见艾维斯红着脸准备将酒杯丢过来，塞莱斯特配合地起身准备上前护住高脚杯，这件事在几人的笑声中带了过去，只是没人注意到龙骨抽动的嘴角。  
“等合适的时候再说吧。”他这样自言自语般地小声说着。

晨光微熹，塞莱斯特和龙骨以及艾维斯告别，转身跟上前面平头的脚步。“完成了这一单会有一段时间休息了，你打算去哪儿？”瘦高的男人揽着女孩儿的肩膀漫步在小道上，黑暗与光明交界之时是他们最喜爱的时刻。投下来的阴影掩盖了一切过往，无人知道他们是行走在城市之中双手沾满了鲜血的刽子手。

“还能去哪儿啊？回家好好休息吧。我们干掉的可是一号大人物，为了完成任务可是紧绷了好久。”塞莱斯特停下脚步，抬头看向平头。阳光穿过清晨的薄雾撒在石板路上，眼前逆着阳光的恋人被蒙一层亦真亦幻的朦胧，她伸手扯了扯他的嘴角。

“来，笑一个。”

回了家，平头让塞莱斯特先去睡觉，自己则是在客厅擦拭保养着那把陪了他不少年月的狙击枪。自从事狙击手以来已经有很长一段时间，左轮手枪已换过不少，唯独这把狙击枪他一直留在身边，从未离身。

薄暮时分，已经醒了的塞莱斯特和平头招呼了一声，就去总部交付任务。平头站在窗前，看着身着黑西装的塞莱斯特上了车，消失在十字路口的拐弯处。

交了和老板报告了任务得到了应有的假期，从总部出来后心情愉悦的塞莱斯特乘着夜色直接回了家，一推门就扑入了满室的黑暗。塞莱斯特眯起了眼睛才适应了这黑暗，她看见平头背对着她站在窗前，夜幕下的城市斑斓的灯光从落地窗透进来，衬得他的背影又高又瘦。

“怎么了？又不开灯。”塞莱斯特关上门，小跑过去从背后抱住平头。“我记得刚认识你的时候你说过在黑暗中会有安全感。”后者伸手揉了揉她的头。塞莱斯特踮起脚攀住平头的肩，似是低语的声音有些飘忽。

“那也是因为有你在啊。”

休息了一天后四人又恢复了平日的工作。平头和龙骨依旧按时去射击场和健身房，艾维斯定时向工作室提交这段时间拍的照片，塞莱斯特仍会照常打开酒馆的门为客人们调好想要的鸡尾酒。在此期间老板也会让他们注意一些人的动向。其实不需要刻意提醒，掌握着情报网的塞莱斯特自然会注意前来酒馆的每一个人的风声，而面对那些声名显赫的人，她总有办法从他们嘴里套出尽可能多的筹码。

某一日午后，塞莱斯特正在擦着玻璃杯，挂在门口的铃铛突然叮当作响，有人来了。她闻声抬头，欢迎的话到了嘴边却化作了沉默。来人朝她点了点头，塞莱斯特也点头以回应，让伙计先看着店，领着几人来到角落里一个阴暗的位置。

“放心，酒馆里都是老板安排的人。总部派你们过来肯定有要事安排，那还麻烦几位请讲了——Silver。”推了推有些下滑的眼镜，塞莱斯特笑着直入正题。

Silver是直隶于老板手下的线人小组。平日的他们神出鬼没，若不是曾经刚加入组织时的塞莱斯特在的测试中展现出过人的黑客技术，并嚣张地黑进了总部在计算机系统而有幸见和他们有过一面之缘，塞莱斯特恐怕一直不会知道他们的存在。如今他们就这样出现在这里，塞莱斯特自然也明白他们即将要面对的任务。

周末的晚上酒馆里人稍微多了些，龙骨和平头也一起来了。“艾维斯呢？他去哪了。”给两位倒了杯Black Label，把给艾维斯调的果酒放在一边，塞莱斯特终于开口问道。“他说他马上就到。”给艾维斯打了个电话，龙骨咽下一口酒回应。“啊——来了。”

话音刚落，酒馆的门就被推开，艾维斯几步跑过来坐在了龙骨身边。塞莱斯特将果酒递给他，转身去清洗调酒的器具。“今天中午他们来了。”“谁？”“Silver的人。”

闻言平头和龙骨对视了一眼，从彼此的眼里看出了一丝一闪而过的严肃。“他们说什么了？”“要变天了。”塞莱斯特坐了下来，看着酒杯里的酒浆荡漾出一圈又一圈的涟漪。“「骑士」的人，要动手了。”

“回去准备吧。”短暂的沉默之后塞莱斯特接着开口。“再过不了几天，我们又有新任务要接了。”

“Silver……到底是什么样的人？”回家的路上，艾维斯终于压低了声音问龙骨。他加入组织的时间并没有多久，很多算得上高级机密的东西还无从得知。

“老板的线人小队，就像我们的暗杀小队一样。”龙骨剪短地回应了一句，没有看他。“他们平时的行动隐秘的很，见不到也很正常，尤其是像你这样加入组织没多久的新人。”“那塞莱斯特她……”“她的实力够了。”

看着两人离开了酒馆的背影消失在街角，平头终于回过头来看向塞莱斯特。“「骑士」啊……有多久没见到过他们的动静了？”“两年多了吧。”负责情报的塞莱斯特对此再清楚不过，这究竟意味着什么。

“但是很奇怪，在我的认知里骑士的人向来以潜伏为上，就算是Silver他们也难以查到其踪迹。但是这次，不仅Silver能查到，我也从来酒馆的人那儿套到了或多或少有关他们的线索……”

“也有可能是他们的后裔也说不定。”平头将酒杯中剩下的酒一口灌下起身离开，“我先回去了，你这边自己小心。”

打烊了酒馆，塞莱斯特给平头发了一条消息说自己今晚不回家了，转而将手机调整了静音，前去自己在组织分部的个人工作室。

因为塞莱斯特过人的天赋，组织特意为她开启了除访问绝密资料外数据库所有的查阅权限。塞莱斯特重新翻阅了当年骑士的资料，十年前建立，五年前大多数活动开始转入地下，三年前几乎再没参加过什么大型活动。

“或许真像平头说的那样，是他们的后裔……”深夜时，塞莱斯特靠在椅背上盯着电脑，不知在想什么。屏幕清冷的光落在她的眼底，延伸出一片阴沉的深邃。

几天后的中午，塞莱斯特收到了老板的任务，让他们去杀一个最近在黑色地带很活跃的一个人。看到照片的第一眼，塞莱斯特惊讶地挑了挑眉，那是「骑士」的人之一，右眼下的纹身她再熟悉不过了。她想问问老板，这个人和「骑士」到底有什么关系，但是这个问题最终没有问出口。

他们是杀手，知道的太多并不是什么好事，所以对此塞莱斯特一直表现得小心谨慎，只要上司不说，还是不问为好。

当天下午塞莱斯特让伙计帮忙照看酒馆，自己带上了遮住上半张脸的黑猫面具去了一趟名叫Abyss的小酒吧。

和自己经营的那家专门负责明面上消息买卖的酒馆不一样，Abyss是她手下专门负责灰色和黑色地带情报交易的地方，也提供线人交接情报信息的活儿。在本人不方便亲自出面调查时，塞莱斯特总会前去Abyss请人帮忙。

“好久不见，小姐。”推开门，迎面而来的是昏暗的灯光和熟悉的招呼声。“一杯杰克丹尼，加四块冰。”接过老板递来的酒杯，塞莱斯特环顾了一眼周围。“9号桌还老地方吗？”

“那是当然，9号桌一直没有变过位置。祝您好运，美丽的小姐。”

在这个阴暗的角落坐下不久，便有一位带着黑色兜帽的人坐在了她的对面：“尊敬的小姐，若不介意的话可以让我坐在这里吗？”“当然可以。”塞莱斯特点了点头没有拒绝，而是举起了酒杯，“为了荣耀，干杯。”

“为了荣耀。”两人酒杯相碰，酒浆碰撞杯壁发出清脆的声响。

“我需要拜托你帮我查一下这个人的行踪。”塞莱斯特将照片递给他，“越详细越好，剩下的就交给我来安排。”“不辱使命，我会好好调查的。”后者点了点头正准备起身离开，却被塞莱斯特拉住了手腕：“等等。”

“怎么了？”“帮我查一下「骑士」的行踪。我怀疑他是「骑士」的人，或者与之有关联。拜托了。”

回到家时已经深夜，平头已经睡了。塞莱斯特揉了揉太阳穴，深吸了一口气，简单洗漱之后也躺上了床，有些心烦意乱地闭上了眼。

线人的消息很快传了回来，几天后在中心大厦有一场科研交流会，他们的任务目标也会作为邀请人之一前去参加。塞莱斯特当即托人为艾维斯定制了一副遮住半脸的面具，让他以安保人员的身份接近任务目标，并在研讨会开始后撤退返回。

收到了反馈回来的消息，塞莱斯特也开始加班加点地整理情报和设计计划。一切进行地非常顺利，就在任务当天，所有人都已经就位时，耳麦中突然传出塞莱斯特略显惊慌的声音：“停止行动，撤退。立刻！马上！”

当然，在走之前平头还是开了一枪伤着了此次的任务目标，趁着混乱匆匆消失在了阴影里。

按照约定赶到了塞莱斯特的私人工作室，第一眼看见的是见到塞莱斯特紧锁着眉坐在电脑前。那是自认识她以来从未在他们身上见过的如临大敌的严肃。塞莱斯特深吸了一口气，终于像是下定决心般的开口——

“各位，我们……暴露了。”

暴露？你是指……”

“没错。”塞莱斯特点头接上了龙骨的话，眼底的神色愈发阴沉。“他们发现了艾维斯掉落在现场的面具，我确认过了，是我给他定制的那个，应该是意外掉落的，没想到被他们捡到了。”

“与此同时我还收到了一封邮件，是维吉尼亚密码。”顿了顿，塞莱斯特将电脑转向面对他们三人，屏幕上是一行行乱码。

“破译出来的意思是，‘要么交人，要么死’。下面是他们提供给我的地址，我查过了，在这座城市的西北角，是个废弃的工厂，一些行动隐秘的人或组织也会选择在这一带区域活动。”在这压抑地喘不过气的沉默中，塞莱斯特哑着嗓子开了口。“很奇怪，一般维吉尼亚密码很少用于这么短的密文。”

“那么短的时间，他们怎么可能……”“这也是我没想通的地方，交流开始时是上午十点，我收到他们的密文是下午三点，五个小时的时间他们是怎么调查出我们的？”塞莱斯特低声说着，像是在自言自语又像是对他们说。“不管怎么说，是我低估了「骑士」的实力。”

“所以，我们现在该怎么办？”沉默了许久的平头看向塞莱斯特，终于开口。话一出口，剩下两人一同看向坐在椅子上作为队长的年轻女孩儿。

“我先去和老板汇报情况，你们注意安全，以他们的作风很有可能对我们做些什么。”得到了另外三人的肯定回应之后，塞莱斯特点了点头，率先离开了工作室。

前去总部的路上，塞莱斯特开得很慢。她并不担心老板究竟会给他们怎么样的惩罚，相反地，她有些担心艾维斯的情况。在说明了一切失败的导火索是因为他意外掉落的面具时，塞莱斯特能察觉到艾维斯在那一瞬间满眼的后悔，强烈地有些不真实。

那是一种真切的、彻骨的，她所不能理解的掺杂着绝望的自责。

塞莱斯特刻意选了一个离总部有些远的地方停下车，深吸一口气准备前去报道时，身后传来的细微风声让她的瞳孔下意识地缩紧，身体先于大脑的思考侧身躲过，却还是让飞刀在脸上蹭出一道浅浅的血痕。下一刻，冰凉的刀刃顺势抵在了塞莱斯特的脖子上。她偏过头，想要辨认身后威胁自己的人的样貌。

“别动。”

熟悉的声音熟悉的语调，即使飘忽地几乎下一刻就要消散在空中，塞莱斯特仍然认得出来那是老板的助理，她去汇报任务时总能在老板身边见到他。既然他以这样的方式出现在这里，足以说明他们的失败已经被老板所知晓。

“你早就不该出现在这里。”平静到听不出一丝情绪的声音接着在耳边响起，“你们的任务向来不允许失败，但是现在事实的确如此。看在你此前为组织出过不少力，加之失败的主要原因并不在你，所以老板说只要——”

“让艾维斯他……”塞莱斯特闭上眼接上了他的话。“对。”助理说着拍了拍她的肩。“那么，请尽快。老板那边还等着回复。否则，你们都别想再活下去。”

看着助理转身离开的背影，塞莱斯特心烦意乱地揉了揉眉心，刚坐回驾驶室时手机响了，是龙骨的电话。划过接听键，那头传来龙骨罕见地带有惊惶的声音：“艾维斯失踪了。”“我马上回来，你能去找找他吗？”“我正在路上。”“龙骨，小心些。”“你也一样。”

塞莱斯特赶回家时龙骨还没有回来，只有平头在她的平板电脑前看着什么。见是塞莱斯特回来了，平头沉默着将电脑屏幕转向她，后者仔细看了看内容当即沉下了脸色：“他们有什么进一步行动吗？”“没有，目前只有这一封邮件。”

“我需要一个人待一会儿想想办法。”塞莱斯特揉了揉太阳穴，坐下来将整个人埋在沙发背里。“别太勉强。”身后传来平头含糊的声音，接着是打火机点火的清脆声响。

待龙骨回来时已是后半夜，塞莱斯特几乎下意识地跳起来查看情况，张了张嘴最终什么都没说出口。两人身上都有血迹和伤痕，龙骨几乎是拖着艾维斯回来的，而后者的精神状态明显很差，像是受了什么刺激。塞莱斯特朝客卧偏了偏头，示意平头先去带他们处理伤口，自己则是去了阳台上点了一根烟。

夜半的风有些冷，吹得烟头的火光明灭闪烁着，微弱的光亮照不清任何东西。

塞莱斯特的心底突然有了一个很大胆的决定。

四人一夜未眠。晨光微熹之时，塞莱斯特将其他三人都叫了出来。

“现在的情况我想你们应该都清楚了。”光暗交接的时刻身边人的面容朦朦胧胧地看不真切，塞莱斯特在这压抑的安静中开口。“作为杀手一旦任务失败老板不会再罩着我们，现在待在组织内也是危险重重，所以——”

“我决定叛离。愿意跟着我离开的可以跟着我走，现在想要退出也可以，但是必须答应我一点——不要拿自己的命去犯险。”

一时间又跌入这堪堪打破的让人不安的沉默。

“我跟着你。”平头率先开口打破这沉默。塞莱斯特看向自己的恋人，鎏金色的瞳仁在冲破云层间隙的光束下闪烁着他一如既往的严肃。龙骨没说话，只是点了点头。

“那么，艾维斯。”塞莱斯特转头看向身边从事发之后就无法知悉究竟在想什么的艾维斯，“如果你不愿意的话，可以……”

“不了。”艾维斯低着头，看不见表情怎样。他摇了摇头开口，哑着嗓子回应了塞莱斯特。“我跟着你们。”

对此塞莱斯特点头以示理解，没再多说什么。“我们黄昏之时出发，现在的情况没办法耽误太久的时间。对了，平头拜托你注意一下周围，我担心会有人找上这里。”

匆匆将必需品放入随身的皮箱，子弹击碎玻璃的脆响将屋内四人原本戒备的心态拉到最高点。塞莱斯特俯身在地上打了几个滚以躲过扫射来的子弹，抓起手提箱躲入走廊拐角。平头早已经在尽头的窗口拴好活结，一手揽着瘦小的女孩儿一手抓着绳索稳稳落于地面，坐上了银色的桑塔纳。塞莱斯特靠着椅背脚尖用力踩下油门，高速行驶带来强劲的风从半开的窗中吹入驾驶室在耳畔呼啸，同时带来马达强劲运转的轰鸣。左手握紧方向盘猛地往右打使得车身极短时间内转向右侧，将枪声远远甩在身后。

平头坐在副驾驶，将耳麦为塞莱斯特调到他们四人的专属通讯频道再为塞莱斯特戴上，同时将自己的戴好。

“龙骨收到请回答。再说一遍，龙骨收到请回答。”确认通讯处于正常后，塞莱斯特抽出一只手伸出手指敲了敲耳麦。“收到，一切正常。”“你们在那辆黑色的布加迪上是吧？”塞莱斯特瞄了一眼后视镜，“艾维斯呢？”“他在。”龙骨话音刚落，耳麦中传来另外一个熟悉的声音：“我没事，我和龙骨在一起。”

“分头行动吧，我们城北郊再见。”塞莱斯特盯着前方错开了一辆车，“照顾好自己，别死在这里。”

关掉通讯，驾驶座上的女孩儿熟练掌控着方向盘调整着方向，逆行的银色桑塔纳绕开车灯亮光，精准避开面前迎来即将撞上的车辆，即使耳畔风声呼啸强烈也掩盖不住一些模糊的咒骂，以及身后紧紧跟随着、怎么也甩不掉的刺耳的鸣笛声。

“啧，麻烦。”华灯初上之时街道两旁飞速向后退去的明暗交错彩光照不清她眼底延伸出来的黑暗，塞莱斯特将方向盘猛的向左甩，车后身转出一个完美的弧度从转盘路口第三出口离开。“平头，那些人交给你了。”

“收到。”平头拉过挎包将上满了子弹的弹夹放入两把手枪再熟练地将枪上膛，那是此前塞莱斯特在黑市为他配的最新款的伯莱塔92F型手枪，备用的子弹都是以提供给军队的标准在采购。虽说工作时以狙击枪的使用居多，眼下的特殊情况终于使得手枪也派上了用场。

半身探出车窗，平头双手持枪扣下了扳机解决了几个离他们最近的摩托车手，子弹的破空声在眼下混乱的嘈杂声中并不真切。追逐他们的人也毫不留情予以回击，密集的子弹穿过后窗玻璃，迫使一直神经紧绷着的塞莱斯特俯下身。

“塞莱斯特，小心些。”“嗯。”扶住窗框堪堪躲开擦身而过的子弹，平头翻身坐到后排翻出自己的狙击枪，用枪托敲碎已经残破不堪的后窗玻璃，架起枪瞄准了依旧跟随在他们后面、穿梭于车流之间的骑行者。

都市内亮丽的灯光在夜幕下闪烁着绚烂华丽的光泽，黑夜的骑士早已苏醒，带上象征未知和恐惧的黑暗，脚步轻悄如猫一般将自己隐藏在没有灯光的角落，目标的弱点早已在狙击镜的重叠瞄准之下暴露无遗。

干净利落，不着痕迹。

终于离开了吵闹的市区，塞莱斯特在罕有人迹的出城路上将方向盘往左侧甩到底，脚尖摁下刹车同时再将方向盘甩手转向右边，轮胎摩擦着石质地面发出刺耳声响强行阻止住汽车继续前进，将其横在路中间。平头朝追着龙骨他们赶来的两辆黑色摩托的轮胎连开了好几枪，才迫使他们停了下来。

“他们是老板外聘的雇佣兵团。”塞莱斯特拿过平头的手枪朝倒在地上的两人腿上补了几枪，才抬头看向后追来的几人。“啊，稍等我一下，解决些烦人的小虫子花不了多少时间。”

说着话，塞莱斯特一手插兜轻轻松松侧过身躲过来人的攻击，同时反手握刀划过他的脖颈。再抬头时面对举起的枪口，塞莱斯特已经先于他们一步有了动作，抓住那个已毫无生气的尸体以挡住密集的子弹。她偏过头，一颗发烫的子弹擦着脸飞过，留下一道血痕。

“也不过如此。”将彻底无用的尸体丢在一边，年轻的女子迎上另一人的攻击。初露锋芒的她刀法快狠落花，攻击性极强。一刀横斩挡下了攻击，双方退开了好几步，塞莱斯特顺势发出一击漂亮的直刺。

突然的，持刀的雇佣兵突然阴恻恻笑了起来。直至逼近了才发现不对，塞莱斯特瞳孔骤然缩紧，但此时此刻已无法躲开——

右肩上传来的刺痛混杂着血腥味刺激着神经，而始作俑者正将刺穿了她肩胛的那把刀缓慢拔出，那一刻，粘稠的血液在衬衣上迅速蔓延开来。

受此暗袭的塞莱斯特心下怒极，诡谲无比的刀法以不可思议的角度、速度以及力度砍向对方，将其逼得步步后退，完全无法找到反击之处。

如此往来了几次，对方已有些招架不住的迹象。抓住这个漏洞，塞莱斯特持刀的手一挑，将他手中的刀甩出很远。

胜负已分。

“注意身后。”一脚踩在眼前手下败将的肩上，毫不犹豫地将弯刀刺入了他的脖颈，确认过已没有了生息之后塞莱斯特才抬眼确认身侧的情况。而龙骨将刚刚已经变成了尸体的人丢到一边，甩了甩刀尖上的血，朝塞莱斯特点了点头。逆着路灯清冷的光，无法看清他的眼底究竟有什么。

“都解决了。”

处理掉眼下的危机，塞莱斯特坐在副驾让平头给她处理伤口，转头看向正在查看那两个先前让他们还吊着一口气的摩托车手的龙骨和艾维斯。

距离有些远，塞莱斯特听不清他们的对话。但是她听见了艾维斯失去了理智像是在发泄什么的声音，以及那个人突然爆发出的声嘶力竭的狂笑。

“上次害死她的人是你，这次害死他们的也只会是你！”

被冲动的愤怒占据了主导的艾维斯此时此刻像极了一个疯子，甚至龙骨都无法控制处于暴走边缘的他，最后强硬地抱住艾维斯将按在地上才把他堪堪压制住。

待两人跳下车赶到时艾维斯的蝴蝶刀已经刺穿了他的心脏，正汩汩向外冒着鲜血。倒在地上的人早已没有了生息，而艾维斯颤抖着低着头，虚脱般的又哭又笑。垂在眼前的凌乱发丝挡住了眼睛，不知道他现在究竟是怎样的情绪。

塞莱斯特蹲下来查看那个尸体，现在已经无法辨认其容貌，刀法凌乱，伤口极深。塞莱斯特摇了摇头，沉默地朝龙骨和平头挥了挥手，示意先回车上再说。

“他们究竟说了什么？”坐在驾驶位，塞莱斯特将脚搭在方向盘上给龙骨发了一条讯息。“我也不是很明白。”很快龙骨就给了答复，“但是他们提到了那个机构……以及和它有关的内乱。”

用不着多说，作为黑客的塞莱斯特当然知道龙骨提到的「那个机构」的可疑之处。明明培养出来的孩子都主要流向了黑色地带做着些刀尖舔血的工作，但从她竭尽所能查到的资料来看都干净的不正常，防火墙也严密地要命，纵然是塞莱斯特这样的天才而言都完全无解。

就在塞莱斯特盯着手机思索的时候，一声枪响划破了夜空的寂静。平头当即架起狙击枪朝暗处好几个地方连射了好几枪，直至空了弹夹才停手。

塞莱斯特的手机突然滴滴滴响了起来，来电显示是一个加密通话。按下接听键，耳畔传来了一个听不出性别的声音——

“做好交人的准备了吗？”

那通电话只有简单的一句话就被挂断，待塞莱斯特再打过去时已成空号。她烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，将手机丢在一边放下脚准备发车。

“刚刚那个电话，是「骑士」的人对吧？”确认过目前暂无危险后，平头收起了枪坐回前排问道，同时联系了龙骨让他们跟上。

“毫无疑问是他们。”塞莱斯特咬着牙几乎是一字一句地回答，透过昏暗的车灯，平头能看见她眉骨的阴影下闪着以往他未见过的杀意。

“是时候去见见他们了。”

晨光微熹，已经确定了身后不会再有人跟上后，塞莱斯特终于在一片荒郊停下了车。借着几乎一人高的野草的遮挡，四人暂且再聚集在了一起。

“他们现在应该还在城市西北角的那片废弃工厂里。”塞莱斯特率先开口，声音轻地几乎要消散在这风吹过草的沙沙声里。“我得去见见他们。”

“我和你一起去。”龙骨开口，他很清楚地知道作为队长的她这些天来究竟背负着怎样的压力。“没必要。他们肯定不想让更多人知道自己的行踪，毕竟和我们一样是个见不得光的组织。”塞莱斯特摇了摇头，“我自己去就好。”

出发去西北郊外之前，塞莱斯特带着另外三人来到了北郊一个规模不大的地下仓库。

“这是我在北郊的一个私人仓库。”指纹、声音和瞳孔扫描确认了身份之后，塞莱斯特走在最前面给他们解释。“本来只是做储备用，没想到现在倒是派上用场了。”

“你都是从哪儿找的这些？”平头取下一把架在墙上的狙击枪，是目前刚研发出来的型号，甚至还没有大规模地流入市场，但在塞莱斯特这里都能看见两把。

“黑市呀，渠道很多的，而且以老板的名义想拿到因为很轻松。”塞莱斯特从隔壁抱出几套备用的衣物，抽出手指了指下面的立柜。“给你的狙击枪配好的子弹就在下面的手提箱里。”

没有人再接话，四人沉默着换好了干净的衣物。塞莱斯特带上了黑色的鸭舌帽，刻意把帽檐压得很低，将所有的情绪都隐藏在了阴影之下。

花了些时间将枪械、冷兵器和急救用品搬到了仓库最深处两辆越野车的后备箱上，随意用压缩饼干解决了午饭的问题，四人再次坐上车前往与「骑士」约好的地点。

“你肩上的伤，不要紧吗。”平头坐在副驾驶，偏头看向开着车的女孩儿，明明是关心的话语说出口却只是平淡的陈述语气。“你在想什么？”

“不是致命伤，不要紧。”塞莱斯特皱着眉盯着前方了无人迹的旷野，“我在想……关于「骑士」的一些事情。”“指哪方面？”

“不管是行动还是保密性，他们的做派都和「那个机构」极为相似。最重要的是，「骑士」的建立时间……”“就在机构内乱后不久。”塞莱斯特和身边的人交换了神色，同时说出了后半句话，从彼此的眼神中读出了一种无可言说的严肃。

黄昏时，塞莱斯特终于停了车，走下车来远远望着已经荒芜许久的废弃建筑。一阵风过，带起了野草的沙沙声。后跟上来的龙骨和艾维斯也下了车，站在塞莱斯特身边。

“队长，下命令。”率先开口的是龙骨。逆着斜阳的光，他鎏金色的眼睛隐藏在眉骨阴影下，看不清。与其说是和其他三人互为搭档，他们四人之间更像是没太多距离感的朋友。龙骨这次久违地叫了她队长，或多或少觉得有一点陌生，但也足以看出他对此事的严肃。

塞莱斯特闭上眼深吸了一口气，抬头看向建筑顶层。

“我和他们会在二楼见面。路上时我粗略地看了一下这些废弃建筑对位置分布，平头，我需要你在东北角这栋建筑顶层做好袭击准备，最佳角度随你定，但要保证我和他们都在视线范围内。龙骨就在大楼外接应我就行。以及，艾维斯你就待在车上，哪儿都不要去。”

“收到。”“好。”“……好。”

“那么，到时候耳麦联系。如果断了信号，按原先安排执行。”

夜幕降临，行动开始。一如他们以往所做的那些刀尖舔血的行动。

塞莱斯特按照约定来到二楼，鞋跟踏地的声音在空旷的大厅里回荡。因为这里已经废弃许久，楼里的物件早已经搬走，纵使在黑夜，放眼望去，整层楼也无过多的遮挡。

平头和龙骨已经就位，艾维斯如约待在车内。三人工作的手机上是那一层建筑的平面图，正中闪烁着红点的是塞莱斯特的位置。

“就你一个人。那小子呢？”突兀的说话声在身后不远的地方想起，就算是塞莱斯特先前已经做好了心理准备也被吓了一跳。但她并没有将情绪表现出一丝一毫，甚至没有回头。“啊——不带过来也无所谓，不过可能得用些手段。”

“就算是任务失败，组织内也有相应的惩罚。轮不到作为我们暗杀目标的你们站出来要人。”塞莱斯特终于背过身来看向站在自己身后许久的人。他带着兜帽，分辨不出究竟是什么模样。

“看来你们还不知道那小子的价值呢，你该不会真的以为他只是被你们老板带回来的一个无亲无故的孤儿吧？”黑暗中他突然轻笑了出来，在这空旷的区域激起了层层回想。塞莱斯特皱了皱眉，突然想到了前些日子艾维斯眼底的那种她不能理解的后悔，以及那个人的话——

“上次害死她的人是你，这次害死他们的也只会是你”。

“你们是不是知道什么关于他的事？”塞莱斯特将声音抬高了一些，上前一步以身高优势俯视着眼前的人。在那一瞬间她突然有了一个让她几乎想要逃避的、呼之欲出的猜想。“以及你们……和「那个机构」究竟有什么联系？”

“算了，告诉你吧，就当是解决将死之人的困惑。”带兜帽的黑衣人仍是一副不紧不慢的模样，“聪明的小姑娘，你猜的没错。但是，这份联系不仅仅存在于我们和「那个机构」之间，还牵扯到艾维斯。不过在让你知道这一切之前……可否把耳麦取下来呢？”

塞莱斯特没做回复，将手放在耳麦上沉默了许久，食指在耳麦上点了三下，关掉了开关，当着黑衣人的面将其收好。

虽然在外待命的平头和龙骨已经收到了暗号，但现在失去了联络多少让他们心里没了底。“平头。你现在能听见吗？”“能。”“麻烦看一下队长的情况。”“等我调一下狙击镜倍数……好了。正在谈话，目前看起来一切正常。”

就在话音落下后不出几分钟，狙击镜里出现了一闪而过的光，同时是在耳边响起的枪声。平头几乎是下意识地身体先于大脑有了动作，根据刚刚的枪声解决掉了大部分潜藏在暗处的狙击手。下一刻，耳边传来了从那一层角落里传来的远远的爆炸声。

待平头赶到楼下时所幸龙骨已经带塞莱斯特出来了，但情况都不太乐观。两人身上都是斑驳的血迹，已分不清究竟是谁的。龙骨额上全是血，猩红色的液体顺着脸侧流下，沾满了半张脸。黑色的紧身外套因爆炸的冲击几乎变成了破布，仅剩下白色的内衬。塞莱斯特肩上才停止了流血的旧伤又被撕裂开来，甚至比之前还要更严重了些，暴露在外的手臂上也有不少因为爆炸的冲击造成的伤痕。

确认了两人的安全之后平头才注意到塞莱斯特此时的脸色阴沉地可怕，嘴角抽动着像是在极力隐忍着什么。后赶来的艾维斯也注意到了她的异常，张了张嘴最终没有开口。在几人各怀心事的沉默中，塞莱斯特深吸了一口气平复下心绪，扫过一眼其余三人才开口——

“准备好作战吧。”

拖着伤痕累累的身体回到车上，塞莱斯特疲惫地坐在后排任由平头为她处理伤口。

“你还记得…我之前查到的关于「机构」的情报吗？”看着平头熟练地上药包扎，塞莱斯特突然开口询问。“关于培养那些孩子的事情？”“没错。艾维斯就是那些孩子其中之一。”

“——！！”“我不知道他是怎么从那个戒备森严的地方逃出来的，但是这样一来很多事情就明白了。”塞莱斯特偏过头看向车窗外，这是一个没有月亮的夜晚，被层叠的乌云遮住了光亮。“明明是个新人却能直接加入暗杀小队；十二岁以前的资料空白地像是不存在于这个世界上；甚至关于身体素质和武器的使用……很多一开始我觉得奇怪的事情，在那个人告诉我的一瞬间就全都明了了。”

“那么关于下一步计划，你已经想好了？”平头收起了医疗箱坐在她身边。阴云层层叠叠压下来，要下雨了。“走到这一步，我们已经没有退路了。”塞莱斯特点了点头，“我们不可能永远这么被动，而现在正是出手的时候。”

后来塞莱斯特花了小半天的时间联系了自己手下的情报网，因为自己已经脱离了组织，现在仍居于自己手下会有多不少危险性。不过让她意料之外的是，纵使如此他们表示自己仍然会忠于塞莱斯特。

向他们表达了感谢的同时塞莱斯特也松了一口气，既然要面对那群人，有他们在肯定能轻松一些。现如今已经确定了「骑士」是由脱离「那个机构」而来，就没有任何理由留下活口了。

在那之前，塞莱斯特带着其他三人再次回到了北郊的地下仓库做最后的调整。趁着养伤的时间，塞莱斯特几乎都在联系着自己手下的线人，几乎每日都坐在电脑前敲敲打打到后半宿。龙骨和艾维斯去做体能训练，平头一边调试一边适应着新的狙击枪。

几人的谈话几乎只剩下了关于面对「骑士」时的方案策略，就像回到了先前为任务而作准备的时候。

“好了。”凌晨咬破了夜的唇，塞莱斯特终于完成了最后一项准备工作。她关上了电脑屏幕，朝同样一夜未眠的搭档们点了点头。“是时候出发了。”

离开前，走在最后的塞莱斯特回头看了看已经空荡荡的仓库，像是下定了决心一般地按下了自毁按钮，转身走到前面的那辆车上，坐上了副驾驶的位置。

车已经开出去了很长一段距离，身后才远远地传来了一声沉闷的爆炸。平头抬眼从后视镜里看了一眼身后冒着的黑烟，没有说话。

后面几天塞莱斯特都在和手下的人联络以确定「骑士」那群人的位置，因为这伙人的行动变得异常隐秘，他们一路上走走停停小心跟随着留下的线索。这天清晨，塞莱斯特收到了线人发来的坐标，这是「骑士」最后出现的位置。

而那个地方，正是现在「那个机构」于内乱后搬迁留下的遗址。

“去，一定要去。”龙骨给出了一个肯定的回答，如今的他表现出了一种以往所没有的执着。“事到如今已经没有退路了，你也这么说过。”平头这么说着。塞莱斯特得到了两人回复的看向艾维斯征求他的意见，他没有说话，只是机械地点了点头。

正午过去许久，四人终于来到废址外。备好用以防身的枪械和冷兵器，塞莱斯特看着走在最前面的艾维斯，即使背对着所有人，她仍然能看见他刻意压抑着情绪但是仍然颤抖着的肩膀。她沉默地向龙骨偏了偏头，示意先跟上他去看看，转而走向另一边。

近十年的时间使得建筑已经有不少腐蚀的迹象。找到了档案室，看得出来当年他们离开得非常匆忙，还遗留下了不少档案。所幸留下的这些都保存地很好，塞莱斯特很快就找到了艾维斯的记录。

虽说早些时候已经从黑衣人那里知道了整件事情的大致经过，在看到资料的时候仍不免有些心惊。

“平头。你过来看看这个……”塞莱斯特朝平头扬了扬手中的文件。只是话未说完，就被身后远处的枪击打断了说话声。

“是敌袭！”两人对视了一眼，不约而同地闪过这个念头，同时赶往相对空旷的地方。

“龙骨！”眼见熟悉的身影拿着枪背对着他们，塞莱斯特将手枪上膛的同时问道。“现在是什么情况？”“我们一直追着钓的鱼，自己找上门来了。”龙骨朝着他们的方向扬了扬下巴。“艾维斯呢？”“他还在里面，但是精神状态非常差，我们就在这里解决掉他们就好。”

了解了大致情况，塞莱斯特终于将目光投向面前。零零散散的几人借助断壁残垣的掩护与他们对峙，虽说隔了些距离，但是塞莱斯特仍旧敏锐地捕捉到了他们再清晰不过染了血的杀意。

不过「骑士」似乎并不非常了解他们，纵使他们几人是作为暗杀小队而存在，综合战斗力仍旧强得可怕，更何况对「骑士」一伙早已是恨之入骨。

几乎是没有任何犹豫的，塞莱斯特率先举枪对准了那几人扣下了扳机。枪声像是一个信号，两方的人同时有了动作。

塞莱斯特对峙的是先前与她见面的黑衣人，现今他仍旧身着那身黑色斗篷，将自己手中的动作隐藏得很好。他从袖口中甩出一把短刀朝塞莱斯特刺去，后者以手枪枪托堪堪挡下了这一击，乘着间隙抽出弯刀接下了他进一步的攻击。黑衣人自小就是被作为杀人机器培养，不论是身体素质还是格斗技巧都能称得上精湛。

“就让我们来看看吧，曾经被视为‘传说’的杀手们，究竟是谁的手段更精湛。”

龙骨面对的是一位和他的曾经一样的雇佣兵。他的一招一式杀意外露，手握着短刀步步紧逼直取要害，后者连续几个后空翻，踏上断壁再双腿用力蹬离堪堪躲开，只在肩上留下了一道刀伤。就在此时几声破空声从身后传来，龙骨单手撑地躲开了自己刚才所站的位置，随即单脚点地支撑，另一条腿屈膝随着身体踢出一阵疾风与袭来的拳头相碰撞！

平头的枪法一如既往地快准精湛，纵使是手枪的使用技巧也依旧高超。干净利落解决掉那些暗处里碍事的狙击手，随手将空了弹夹的枪丢往一旁，拿起落在一边的两把长匕首，嘴角扬着笑迎上了眼前拿着长刀的黑衣人。

“还是只有三个人，看来你们把他保护的很好啊。”

龙骨没有说话，仰身躲过借势一击侧踢正踢中那雇佣兵的小腹，乘着间隙撇过一眼在艾维斯那边和另一位黑衣人交手的平头。不得不说，不论龙骨过去的身份究竟如何，现在的他是一个出色的战斗天才。纵使和一位与自己实力不相上下的雇佣兵交手，仍螚分出一些心神注意艾维斯的情况。

“在看哪里？”正是因为龙骨这一瞬间的分神，避闪不及之下左肩胛到胸口被划出了一道不深不浅的伤痕，鲜血一瞬间浸染了胸前的白色内衬。“让我来猜猜，是不是在担心谁？当然如果是……”

“你是不是忘了战场上少说话为好？现在的你，浑身上下全是破绽。”

没等到他的话说完，只觉得眼前花了一下，接着龙骨一个过肩摔压在地上，一只手掐住他的脖子，冷着眼盯着还在苟延残喘的人。手中沾血的短刀刺进了喉咙，溅起的鲜血沾了满身。

塞莱斯特没办法判断黑衣人出招的虚实，只能挥舞着弯刀以挡下他的攻击，左手抽枪扣下扳机干掉从身后突袭的几个人，她现在心情很不好！

平头手中的匕首挥舞地眼花缭乱，他的刀相当快，攻击的角度刁钻而又利落。但对方同样不是好惹的主，双刀交错和两把长刀吃力抗衡，平头很清晰地能感觉到那股过人的力量！

因为那一击强大的力道两人同时往后退了几步。黑衣人稳住了身形，几乎没有任何停顿地。平头眼神一凛，几乎在他举刀的同时俯身抬脚踢向他拿着刀的手，沉重的脚力强制改变了这一招的轨道。那个方向，正是艾维斯所在的位置！

“艾维斯！”刚刚解决了这边领头人之一的龙骨转头就看见了那一幕，但是过远的距离根本来不及阻止——

没人看清楚他到底是怎么挡下的，只是看见带着遮住半张脸的白鸟面具的艾维斯甩了甩小臂上的血，冷着脸拿着原本属于那个人的刀刺穿了他的胸口。

塞莱斯特灵活地接下黑衣人的招式，撞得锃响的刀身擦出明闪的火花，划开刀刃，下一招的动作快速跟进！她的刀法虽然弧度并不大，却总是能在你来我往之间从最刁钻的角度在对方身上制造伤口。不过眼前这家伙体力出奇地好，甚至还有些越战越勇的意味，那么——

“平头！”

“等着你呢！”平头在一旁横七竖八的尸体中摸出一把狙击枪，朝着那个快速行进中的身影开了一枪。  
子弹的破空声让整个不小的空间内似乎陷入了一瞬间的绝对寂静，与此同时黑衣人的动作顿了一下，但也只有这露出破绽的一瞬，对塞莱斯特而言已经足够了。不远的距离下塞莱斯特在他身上补了好几枪以保证还吊着一口气，同时侧身一记肘击将其击倒。

“好了。”擦去打斗时沾染在脸上已经凝结的血迹，塞莱斯特甩了甩弯刀上的血滴，朝身后的位置招了招手。“艾维斯，过来。”

身后比自己年轻了好几岁的男孩儿低着头一步一停来到身边，血红色的余晖照在他的瞳仁中，却再也没有什么被反射出来，鎏金色的眼睛此刻延伸出一片灰暗，像是有什么东西死去了一般，黯淡无光。

“这把刀，给你。”塞莱斯特看向躺在地上的人，给艾维斯递上了那把她最珍惜的廓尔喀弯刀，“现在，我将复仇的权利交给你。”

后者没有说话，接过了刀机械性地一刀一刀划过，鲜血沾了满身满脸。最终艾维斯放过了早已经没了生息的黑衣人，脱力般地坐在那里喃喃自语说着什么。声音从一开始带着隐忍的颤抖，而后来越来越明显，到最后是抑制不住的放声大哭。

塞莱斯特抬起头，看向已经快要沉没在水平线以下的夕阳，长长的呼了一口气。

“终于…结束了。”

——————【The End】——————


End file.
